Maybe one day
by 2341Lisa
Summary: 'I will give one litter to the alpha pack if you kill Peter and leave the kids behind me alone and of course alive.' Derek explains. (Stiles is an Alpha. Contains mpreg.)


Derek decider to go back to Beacon Hills the moment that he sensed that his sister died. He woke up in the middle of the night felling like someone just put his hand through his stomach and he feel sick ever since. She went there to cut some loose ends with some paper work but instead someone killed her.

The moment Derek arrived there he noticed that something isn't right. He can smell too many werewolves in the woods, his uncle is missing and he is pretty sure that there is a mark of the alpha pack on that tree.

_'Something tells me I am goanna regret coming back here.' _he thought to himself.

Just before he decided to leave he heard that a group is running through the woods. The teenagers stop a couple of meters before Derek and their eyes are glowing gold.

_'Yeah I am diffidently goanna regret this.'_

''You smell just like us.'' The dark haired guy said.

''Probably because I'm a werewolf too. Can I speak to your alpha?'' Derek asked.

''What's the alpha?'' The blond guy asked.

The girl steps forward ''I am in charge.''

''No you're not.'' ''Who the hell made you in charge?'' ''Then I can be in charge to.'' They started to argue.

''Hey.'' Derek yelled. ''I never asked who is in charge at this moment. I asked about your alpha. Where is he/she?''

''We don't know what you are asking.'' One guy said.

''The one you asked to give you the bite.'' Derek said. ''Didn't he teach you anything?''

''We never asked for the bite.'' Dark haired guy yelled.

''And we don't know who bite us.'' The blond girl said more calmly.

''Fuck. This is just great.'' Derek sighs.

''Tell us about it.''

''Who are you anyway?''

''My name is Derek. I came here because someone killed my sister and alpha. If I am not mistaken than the one who killed her, bite all of you.''

''Derek Hale.'' One whispered.

''Yeah…'' Derek said a little surprised that they know him. Then he remembered everyone knows the Hale's and what happened to them. ''Where are you spending your first full moon?''

''Please tell us that we won't change into a wolf and tried to kill or eat someone.''

''Bitten werewolves can't change into a full wolf. And the chance is you are going to want to hunt. I think it would be smart if you spend it with me, but I won't make you.'' Derek said.

''That would be great. My name is Lydia. That is Jackson, Boyd, Danny, Isaac, Erica, Scott.

The full moon went actually pretty good. The teens learn more about werewolves and Derek found out that they weren't attacked at the same time and it was more like a coincident. Not to mention that they know nothing about an alpha pack.

Lydia and Jackson were going home from a date. Isaac and Scott were running in the woods. Danny was just leaving the club. Erica stayed late in the school that day and Boyd went home from work. Most of them didn't know each other before that.

They all spend more time together after that. They were looking for the alpha that bite them. Tried to found out if he or she also killed Derek's sister. Derek help them learn to use their senses and to fight.

One evening they were in the coffee shop talking and having fun. The shop was almost empty so they could talk without the fear that someone will think that they are crazy.

''The first day that we meet, you said that bitten werewolves can't change into a wolf. Does that mean that all born ones can?'' Boyd asked.

''No, not all have that ability. Try to think about it like this. The Hale's were on this land for hundreds years so we got different traditions and abilities than the families further from here. Not to mention that packs that have a long history are very different from the packs that have mostly bitten members.'' Derek tried to explain.

''Are you able to change into a full wolf?'' Isaac asked excited.

''Yeah.'' Derek smiled.

''Cool.'' ''Yeah I totally agree.'' ''Can you show us?'' They started to talk across one another.

''Maybe one day.'' Laugh Derek.

''You said that the packs that have a long history have sometime abilities. Did the Hale pack have a thing like that?'' Lydia asked.

''Yeah we did.'' Derek said but he had a sad expression on his face when talking about his family.

''Do you have it?'' Danny asked.

''Yeah... But you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone that. This abilities are kept a secret for a reason. Some packs are willing to kill just to gain a special ability to their pack.'' Derek said.

''Okay.'' ''We promise.''

''This probably means that you can't tell us what kind it is?'' Jackson said. Derek glared at him and said ''No. Unless you want to die.'' At the same time as the gang hit him above the head and on the arms.

''Okay...okay I get it.'' Jackson said.

''This place will close soon. If you guys want, you can watch that movie you were talking about at my place.'' Derek tried to calm them down.

''Before that I have to tell you something Derek that you won't like.'' Lydia started with a soft voice. ''I think we figured it out who was the one that bite us... I think it was your uncle.''

''Yeah... I know.'' Derek whispered back.

''Can we go, this is getting too depressing.'' Erica said and they all got up and left the Coffee shop. When they were driving through the forest to get to the Derek's apartment they were suddenly stopped by six figures in the middle of the road. Most of them flashed their red eyes.

''Alpha pack.'' Derek whispered as they left the cars.

''That we are. My name is Deucalion and I am the alpha of this pack.''The guy that was clearly the leader said. ''On my left are Kali and Ennis and on my right are Ethan and Aiden.''

There was one other guy with them and when Derek looked at him he couldn't stop. He was probably taller than him, he was clearly well built and that look in his eyes. '_There is something about him, but what is it.'_ Derek thought to himself.

Deucalion noticed that they were looking at the guy that is standing on the far right, away from them. ''Oh... You don't have to worry about him. He is pack but he keeps more to himself.''

''Just like you did Derek before you meet my new pack.'' He said as was coming from the woods. It was Peter with alpha red eyes.

The teens behind Derek started to growl and Peter was enjoying this even more.

''You see Derek, Peter here tell us that you have a very special ability.'' Deucalion starts.

''So you want me to use it for you guys.'' Derek says.

''Exactly.'' Deucalion smiles.

Derek knows that this will end badly, so let's at lease get something out of this. So he says. ''Sure.''

''What?'' The alpha pack looks surprise at Derek.

''I will give one litter to the alpha pack if you kill Peter and leave the kids behind me alone and of course alive.'' Derek explains.

Peter knows how much they want that litter and when he sees their look in their eyes he starts running just in time to hear the order to hunt him down.

They all start running after Peter, the guy that was standing further from the others and don't know his name took his time going after Peter and Deucalion stayed with Derek and the teens.

After a while Derek suddenly felt new energy running through his body. The gang noticed this and when they asked Derek ''Are you okay?'' Derek flashed his new red eyes and said just one word ''Peter.''

The alphas returned and Deucalion said ''Now you are mine.''

''Why the hell would he be yours you weren't the one that did what Derek asked?'' Lydia was pissed.

''Well then. The one who did will just pass his right to me. Who was the one that killed Peter?'' Deucalion asked the alphas.

Kali wasn't happy when she answered. ''Stiles.''

''What is Stiles?'' Jackson whispered at the same time as Deucalion looked very surprised at the guy just as he came from the woods last and said to him: ''You never get involved in anything we do since you joined us two months ago. What was so different about this case?''

''Because I understand why he asked _us _to kill Peter?'' The guy answered.

''Yeah and why was that?'' Aiden said with annoyance in his voice.

''You probably think is because he wasn't strong enough, or because he didn't want to go against his new alpha.'' The guy said in a soft voice but in knowledge what he was talking about. ''It's because in the end Peter was still his uncle and the last alive relative he had. The mind screamed revenge for his sister and that he wasn't the same anymore, but the heart still said family.''

Derek didn't know what to say to that, but he did know one thing. He went to the guy that was apparently called Stiles and said. ''I will give it to you. If you want it of course?''

Stiles gives Derek a little smile, but before he can say anything Deucalion starts yelling at him. ''Give it to me.''

''You know what.'' Stiles says. ''No. I will not give Derek to you.''

''You little piece of shit. I give you a place in this pack and this is how you repay me.'' Deucalion is even more pissed.

''Did I ever say that I want to be in your pack. You just assumed that because I was alone and an alpha.'' Stiles said back but didn't yell.

Deucalion looked like he will attack Stiles any minute now so Stiles said with seriousness in his voice. ''You know that if you attack me you will lose and die.''

Deucalion wanted to argue but the rest of his pack dragged him away. Just before they disappeared in the woods he yelled. ''This isn't over.''

The gang stood there for a while when Stiles said. ''I will stay in the city for a while if they really decide to take you by force, then I will leave.''

''Then you can stay at my place.'' Derek said and the gang started to argue. ''Are you crazy?'' ''You are stupid.'' ''He can kill you when you are asleep.'' ''He can force you.'' ''I know he sounds nice but what if that is just a cover.''

''He saved all of us and the pack thinks that I belong to him now.'' Derek says. Before he can continue Stiles asks him. ''Were you really prepared to give him a litter?''

Derek looks at him and says. ''Yeah. That was the deal... But I never said that he will keep the cups.''

Stiles smiles at him. ''I like you.'' Looks at the gang. ''And you guys are entertaining. This will definitely be more fun that that old geezers.''

They looked at stiles for a while then they all took out their phones and started calling. ''Hey mom I am staying over at a friend's house. '' ''Yes dad there will be girls there. '' ''No we won't drink we will just watch some movies. ''

''What are you guys doing? '' Derek asked them.

''There is no way we will leave you alone with him.'' Lydia explained.

Erica grinned. ''That is way we will stay at your place tonight.''

''When you were talking about packs, you said that the betas protect the alpha, just like the alpha protects his betas. That means it's our job to protect you. '' Isaac said.

Derek looked at the teens for a while. ''You know you don't have to except me as your alpha.''

''We were already pack before you become an alpha.'' Boyd Smiles.

''But don't think that you can boss us around now.'' Glared Scott.

"If you even start with _I'm the alpha so do that I say_ shit we will kick your ass."

"Sure. Let's go then." Laugh Derek.

To say that Stiles just enjoyed watching them was an understatement. He was having a blast. They continue arguing like this until they didn't arrive to the apartment, then the topic just change again to what movie they are watching. They all went to the sofas, Derek went to the kitchen and Stiles went to look out the window and listen to the conversation.

Derek yelled from the kitchen what they are drinking and some of them yelled beer. "Yeah I'm not giving you beer, you get juice. Only Stiles can have beer." He looked at stiles. "If you want some?"

"Sure." Stiles said as he took the beer out of Derek's hands.

"How old are you anyway?" Erica asked Stiles.

"25. Why?" Stiles looked at Erica.

"Was curious if you are older or younger than Derek." She answers.

"So?" Stiles looked interesting.

"I'm 23." Derek said as he sat down.

"Is Stiles your real name?" Was curious Isaac.

"No, it's a nickname."

"Then what is your full name?" Jackson wanted to know.

"It's not important." You could easily tell he was not happy about that question.

Lydia was staring at Derek. "Okay. I need to ask. How the hell are _you_ able to get pregnant?"

Derek noticed that they all want to know. Since they all already know that he can, it makes no difference anymore. "I can get breeding when I go into heat. Which usually last three days once a year. Other than that it's almost impossible. It can only happen if there is a huge amount of magic involved, if we are mated and there has to be some special night. Don't ask me I don't know which. The born cups are said to be very powerful too."

There was a silence for a minute while they think that all through. Derek noticed where their thoughts are going so before they could ask he said. "No it's not _do it or die_ kind of thing." At that Stiles started to laugh by the window. "Sorry… sorry… continue." Said while still laughing.

Derek smiled. "I can still function like normal."

"Then way the hell do you have to go into the heat in the first place? Do we go into heat too?" Scott asked with wide eyes.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." Danny rolled his eyes.

Stiles started to laugh again and even thought he did it as quietly as possible they all still looked at him. "Sorry… it's just that you guys are hilarious." They looked like they wanted to argue, but before they could Stiles said. "No you can't so you can stop worrying. Just like Derek said before he can't get breeding any time he wants, that is why there are heats. At that time his body is ready to bear cups and since his sex drive is better there is a very big chance that he will get breeding, but it also depends on his partner."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"For a normal human is impossible. A beta has a better chance, but the most has another alpha." Stiles said.

Scott looked at Derek. "How… I mean… How do you…"

Derek tried to figure out what he means. "In my wolf form."

"What?" "How?" They all looked surprises.

"My wolf is a female." Derek smiled shyly. "That is the ability that some male members of my family have."

"Are you serious?" "That is so cool." "You have to show us." They were all exited.

"Maybe one day." Derek smiled.

"You said that the last time." Erica complained.

"For now let's go to sleep. We will definitely sleep till afternoon because of the time. Not to mention it's the full moon tomorrow." Derek said as he got up and cleaned after them.

They were sleeping one over the other on the sofas and floors. Derek shoved Stiles the spare bedroom, where Isaac mostly stays when he wants to get away from his house. Derek makes a mental note to himself that he should do something about Isaac living conditions and fine a place with more room for the pack just before he falls asleep in his own room.

When they all wake up it's already in the middle of the afternoon. They order some pizza and they watch movies. They all go home to diner because they have to show their faces at lease for some time before they disappear again. Before they leave they still threaten Stiles not to hurt Derek.

"Do you have any special wishes for diner?" Derek asks Stiles when they are left alone.

"No, not really." Stiles fallows Derek into the kitchen. "Let me help you at whatever you are making anyway."

"How long have you been an alpha already?" Derek asks stiles while they are making food. After some silence he says. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Eight years now I think." Stiles answers.

"That a long time for someone our age." Derek said with a soft voice. "I haven't thank you yet for what you did. So… Thank you… For Peter and for saving us from the alpha pack."

"You're welcome." Stiles smiles at Derek. "Can I ask when will be your heat so that I know to leave till then."

'_So he doesn't want to spend it with me.'_ Derek thought to himself. "Probably in about four to six weeks."

"So soon." Stiles was surprised.

"Yeah. I always have at the same time of the year." Derek said shy. "Will you spend the full moon with us tonight?"

"Why not, it sounds like fun." Stiles grinned.

Derek laugh. "It sure is, we mostly play tag, but the two of us can hunt later if you are up for it."

"I haven't hunted with another were for some time now so it could be fun." Stiles was getting sad, so he changed the subjects.

They were talking through the whole diner, until they didn't leave to old Hale house where they met the rest of the pack.

"So we don't have to kill Stiles just yet." Said Erica as she saw Stiles and Derek approaching them.

"Can we see your wolf form now?" Lydia asked excited.

"You are still going with that?" Derek asked all of them.

"Yeah." "We want to see." "Show us."

"Now even I'm getting curious." Said Stiles amused.

"Fine." Derek sighed. "If Stiles changes with me."

"What?" "He can do it too?" The pack looked at Stiles and Derek.

"How did you know?" Stiles asks Derek.

"I wasn't hundred percent sure, but it was obvious that you are a born werewolf. The way you move, the air around you tells anyone that you are an alpha and have been for quite some time, not to mention a strong one and nobody should give you shit if they know what is good for them." Derek said while looking at Stiles. "So why couldn't you also change into a full wolf."

"Sure I will do it." Smiles widely Stiles at Derek.

They went to the porch ant took their clothes off, so they were standing in just their underwear. In couple the minutes there were two wolves standing at the same spots. Derek was black with his green eyes and Stiles was a little bigger than Derek with brown coat. The pack wanted to touch them but before they could Stiles and Derek started running with the rest of the pack not far behind them. They played tag for the most of the night, the wolves were with them for a long time before they decided that they want to hunt.

Three weeks has passed since that night and a lot has change. Isaac's father died in a car accident because he was driving drunk, but nobody was really sad about that. Sometime after that Derek had a talk with Isaac if he wants to live with him. Isaac was really happy about that so Derek called his lawyer right away. He also sold his apartment in New York and started renovating the Hale house. Stiles was still staying in town because apparently he really likes it here.

Derek was in the kitchen making diner just as Stiles came in. "I have to ask you something." He said. "There's this girl that I know really well and we are very close. She got in some trouble with the local pack since she didn't want to join them. So I wanted to know if she could come here."

Derek was looking at Stiles. '_Why is he asking me? Right I am the alpha of this territory. I have to remember that Stiles doesn't see me like that.'_

"Sure." Derek smiled, even thought it was a fake one. "When will she arrive, so that we can make space for her?"

"Probably in a day or two, but don't worry she can stay in my room until we find something better. Oh and thank you, you will like Kira." Said Stiles as he walked away leaving Derek with his thoughts.

_'Of course. I should have known that a guy like Stiles has a girlfriend. Thank god I found out now before I would do something stupid like ask him out. Oh my god was I stupid.' _Derek was mentally hitting himself.

Kira arrived the next day. It was that obvious that Stiles was happy to see her and Derek just couldn't look at him like this anymore. She was very pretty and nice, said hallo to all of them.

"Hi Kira, my name is Derek it's nice to meet you. I am sure that they will show you around, but I have to leave to meet my lawyer." Derek said before he left the apartment. He couldn't see them together yet, he will be able to do it tomorrow.

The pack was curious how old she is and were happy to know that she is eighteen. The pack is mostly seventeen so they will get along just fine. They told each other some stories, mostly funny ones, then they watched some movies and before they know it, it was time for them to go home. Stiles and Kira were the only ones left after that because Isaac has to stay with forster parents until Derek's paper don't check out.

They were lying in the bed when Kira said. "You really like him don't you?"

Stiles looked at Kira with wide eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on." Kira stared at Stiles. "Stiles it's obvious that you like Derek. I was in room with you two for five minutes and I could see it. Just because we haven't seen each other for some time doesn't mean that I can't read you anymore."

"It's complicated okay." Stiles sighed.

"What is complicated about that?" Kira asked.

"He doesn't see me like that. To him I'm some alpha that can use him if I want to because I have the power too." Stiles sounded sad.

"You can serious think that Derek thinks that you will do something he doesn't want?" Kira wounded worried.

"No. It's just that..."

"You are scared." Kira finished for him. "You like him and you like the pack. You are scared that you can't have both in your life. Let me tell you that they already think of you like pack and I know that you won't believe me but Derek likes you back."

"No he doesn't." Stiles said and turn, so his back was facing her.

Kira just sighed and went to sleep. She woke up early in the morning and went to get some water, when she saw Derek was just about to leave the house. "Where are you going so early?"

"Morning. I was just about to go for a run." Derek said.

"Have fun." Kira smiled and went to hers and Stiles's room.

Derek left and started to run. He didn't wanted to think just run before he know it he was gone for so long that he missed breakfast which is always late. When he came back he found out that Stiles and Kira went to the city. He took a shower and went to prepare something to eat. When he was in the kitchen Boyd, Isaac, Danny, Scott and Lydia came in.

"When are you going to ask Stiles out?" Asked Lydia like it was nothing.

Derek almost dropped the bow. "What?"

"Come on you know what we mean." Danny started to glare.

"It's obvious that you like him." Isaac laughs.

"And you guys also know that it will never work. Beside he has a girlfriend and as far as I know he's not planning to stay for long." Derek said sounding sad.

"Stiles has a girlfriend?" "What do you mean he's not staying?" "When did he say that?"

"He told me that he will leave before my heat starts so that he won't feel the pull. Which only gives him about a week maybe two." Explained Derek as he took his food and went to the table.

They all thought that through then Lydia said. "You know that Kira is not his girlfriend right? They are just really good friend, they know each other for some time now."

Derek looked at Lydia and noticed that she isn't lying. For a minute there Derek got hope but then it was gone. He will still leave. "Doesn't change a thing."

"Come on. Just men up." "Yeah." Were Boyd and Scott supportive.

"You know what. Maybe I will do it if you two..." He shows at Scott and Boyd. "Ask Erica and Kira out." Derek says with a smirk on his face.

"What?" They both look with wide eyes.

"I'm also not blind you know." Derek says and finishes his food. "So this conversation is over."

"They will do it." Said Lydia determent. "Actually you all three will do it." Grind Danny with Isaac.

"What?" Yelled the three.

Lucky the conversation was over because Derek's phone ringed. When he got off the phone he seemed very happy. "They finished the house, call the others we can check it out."

They were all excided. When they all got there Derek said that they should all pick a room. To Kira and Stiles he said. "I don't know how long you will stay here but for now you two have a room in this house too."

It all went great from there. Stiles and Derek spend more time talking. Kira fit great with the girls. Isaac papers were almost finished without troubles... Until one morning when Derek woke up. The pack decided that Derek should have the master bedroom since he is their alpha.

_'No not now...please. I was finally able to talk to Stiles like normal and now he will leave. I just wanted a little more time... Shit...' _Derek thought to himself. _'I guess it's no point crying over spilled milk... I may as well get up.'_

When Derek came downstairs in to the living room he saw Stiles with his alpha red eyes on him. The pack was there in the instant asking what is wrong.

"I'm in heat." Derek smiled even thought he didn't like this situation even a little bit.

"I... I better... go." Struggling with the words Stiles.

When he was already on the porch Derek stopped him. "Stiles wait. I've got a favor to ask you."

Stiles got a worried expression on his face. "Derek you know it's a really bad idea for the two of us..."

"No. It's not that." Hurried Derek because even thought he knew Stiles would never want to spend it with him... it still hurt. "I wanted to tell you that you don't have to leave just because I'm in heat. I mean... If you and Kira like it here you can stay longer. I was wondering if you would be willing to look after the pack for these three days that I will be gone."

By this time the pack was already on the porch with them. "You are leaving?" "Where will you go?" "Why?"

"I can't leave you alone here but if Stiles is willing to look after you..."

"I will." Said Stiles at the same time as the pack argued that they don't need babysitter.

"Then I can't stay here too because with an alpha like Stiles... Well I don't want to do something..." Derek blushed.

"What do you mean?" Looked Scott confused.

"Oh my god." Stiles was getting frustrated. "He means that if the two of us will be at the same house that either he will be drawn to me or I will jump him. You guys have no idea how good he smells right now and how hard it's to hold back."

At that Derek blushed even harder and when Stiles figured out what he said he blushed too. "I wasn't planning to say that out laud."

Kira started laughing so hard at that. "Will you two just tell each other how you fell so that you can get resolve the sexual frustration. Hey he is even in heat now is the perfect chance."

"I couldn't agree more." Lydia said to that.

"I already told you he doesn't feel that way." They both yelled in the moment. Then they just looked at each other. "What?..."

"I felt a connect in to you that first day we meat." Said Derek. "And I couldn't stopped looking at you." Finished Stiles. Stiles pulled Derek into a deep kiss. Someone cleared their throat and they remembered that they are not alone. The girls gave them the condoms and said. "I don't think that you are thinking of having kids yet."

They spent the whole tree days in Derek's no their room.

All was going great after that. Derek and Stiles made decisions together as partners. Stiles and Derek also mated. Derek got custody for Isaac. Boyd and Scott finally asked Erica and Kira out.

Two months passed since Derek's heat.

Something wasn't right and Derek knew it. He was tired too much, sleeping too much and eating too much. Even the pack noticed it. So Derek went to someone his family trusted and who could tell him if something was wrong because the pack was getting too worried.

When Derek came home the pack noticed his worried expression. "Derek what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at Stiles. "I... I'm... I'm pregnant."

"What? But we were so careful." Stiles said in shock.

"No." Derek argued. "Stiles I'm just three weeks."

"Are you kidding me? Why am I not surprised that if someone could manage the impossible and get pregnant when not in heat it would be you two." Laugh Kira.

When Derek and Stiles got over the shock they were really happy about it... Just so they could panic again that they don't have anything ready or what if they mess it up.

Soon after that the Alpha pack came back for Derek and since he was pregnant Stiles was even more protective that usually. Only the twins survive and they promised to never return.

Couple of months later Derek gave birth to three cups. Two boys and a girl. Stiles and Derek were never happier than in that moment.


End file.
